


bliss

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Domestic KageHina, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really did use the phrase 'magnum dong', intentional lowercase, lapslock, literally disgusting amounts of fluff, stupid idiots in love, they have a cat, they-they really just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: “good morning, stupid.” shouyou grinned, propping himself up onto his elbow. kageyama glared at him. “shut up dunce-face, you look like shit.”or: Kageyama and Hinata's day off
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> eye-
> 
> i really don't have an explanation for this, it's 00:40 in the morning, and i don't feel like sleeping. 
> 
> here ya go (☆_・)・‥…━━━★

light streamed in through a crack in the curtain. shouyou blinked, staring at the white ceiling above him. he stretched, uttering a small grunt as the joints in his back popped. 

to his left, kageyama curled into himself, facing shouyou with an arm extended to his now vacant spot on the bed. the only sign that he was alive was the steady, but slow breaths he took, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm. shouyou sat up slowly, eyes trained on kageyama as he shifted onto his side and laid back down moving kageyama’s arm back onto his bare waist.

he looked peaceful. face entirely relaxed as he slept soundly. _‘still looks dumb,’_ shouyou thought to himself, smiling. _‘dumb and stupidly handsome.’_

shouyou watched as kageyama furrowed and scrunched up his eyebrows and face, blinking his eyes open only to flop onto his back, face relaxing even further into his sleep. _‘absolute idiot. i love him.’_

kageyama made a noise, similar to a snort, and shot up into a sitting position. 

“good morning, stupid.” shouyou grinned, propping himself up onto his elbow. kageyama glared at him. “shut up dunce-face, you look like shit.”

this caused shouyou’s grin to grow impossibly wider. “speak for yourself.”

kageyama crawled towards him, bracing his arms on either side of shouyou’s head, deadpan expression on his face, mirth in his eyes. 

“you’re so fucking rude, even this early in the morning?”

shouyou’s grin didn’t falter. “especially into the morning, when it comes to you.” kageyama dropped a chaste kiss onto shouyou’s lips. an invitation. which shouyou gratefully accepted. 

he wrapped his arms around kageyama’s neck, pulling him down into his chest. kageyama’s arms dropped to his elbows, still hanging above shouyou’s body. 

“your dick is all floppy.”

kageyama let out a groan of indignation and fell onto his back once more, shouyou cackling at his misery. 

“I literally fucking hate you. how am i even attracted to you.” kageyama complained, throwing an arm around his head, covering his eyes. 

shouyou slid over and obnoxiously cuddled into kageyama’s sde, placing kisses all along his shoulder. “because you _loooove_ me,” shouyou said, drawing out the _‘love’_. “plus, no one else would deal with your shitty ass excuse of a personality.” 

kageyama slid an arm underneath shouyou’s body, cupping his torso and pulling him close. 

“a damn tragedy i ended up with you.”

giggling, shouyou threw a leg over kageyama, and slunk onto his body, feeling kageyama’s arm follow him. 

“you should be thankful i settled for you. there are soooo many guys and gals just _waiting_ to throw themselves into my arms, y’know?”

kageyama peeled the arm away from his eyes, and smirked up at shouyou. “only in that fantasy land that you call a brain, shrimp.”

shouyou flicked kageyama’s temple as he propper his chin on his chest. “you’re such a douchecanoe.”

at this, kageyama threw shouyou off, only to burst into a violent, full belly laugh. 

“fuh- fucking _douchecanoe_? shouyou, where the everloving _fuck_ did you even learn that sorry ex-,” paused to catch his breath as shouyou fell backwards, sliding his arms behind his head. “excuse of a word?”

“atsumu-san,” he said proudly. “he has a very, what do you call it? _colourful_ vocabulary, dontcha think?”

kageyama fell back onto his side, sporting a slight smile as he leaned on his propped-up elbow. “atsumu-san is a mediocre setter with an extensive and vulgar vocabulary.”

“kageyama-kun, do you even know what the word ‘mediocre’ means?” 

at this, kageyama ripped up his pillow and slammed it on shouyou’s face, smothering him as he laughed. 

“shut up shrimp, do _you_ know what it means?” 

shouyou wrestled out of kageyama’s smothering hold and tackled him back onto their bed, sinking his full body weight onto kageyama as he continued to laugh loudly, and into kageyama’s chest. 

he finally calmed down enough to spit out, “of course i know what it means! You!” 

he was answered with a pinch to his bare ass. shouyou shot up and frowned at kageyama’s triumphant smirk. “what, cat got your ass?”

“that’s not how the expression goes, stupid-yama! it’s _cat got your tongue. duh.”_

kageyama’s smirk grew. “you want that instead?” 

shouyou responded by dropping down to press a _heavy_ kiss to kageyama’s mouth, biting and nipping his lips as he tangled his hands into kageyama’s hair. 

when he pulled up for air, he grinned, partially satisfied, at a spaced out, pupils blown, kageyama. “how’s that.” 

kageyama came back to earth. “you didn’t even touch my tongue, much less ‘get it’. That was a shitty kiss, do it again.” 

shouyou propped his elbows on kageyama’s chest. “make me, you brute.” 

he found himself being flipped over, pinned against the bed (again), kageyama towering above him. “that sounds like something a bottom would say.” 

shouyou cackled. “‘yama, we’ve both been bottoms at _least_ once, don’t pull that shit, you’ve taken it up the ass by my monster dong.” 

this was met by two hands digging into his sides, violently tickling him to the point of incapacitation. 

“my dick’s bigger.” kageyama deadpanned, still relentlessly tickling shouyou, moving downwards to his hips. 

“ _that sounds like something someone with a small dick would say._ ” shouyou said, trying to catch his breath while mocking kageyama’s tone from seconds ago. 

kageyama dropped another kiss onto shoyou’s awaiting lips, opening his mouth to lick into shouyou’s. 

they came up for air once more. “tryin’ to distract me, eh? won’t work on me. nope, no siree- _fuck_.” 

kageyama had moved his hands to shoyou’s inner thighs, pinching and carressing the tender skin and hickeys from the previous night, and mouthed at shouyou’s neck. 

“sorry? didn’t catch that, mr. magnum-dong.” 

shouyou flicked kageyama’s temple, and pushed his head further into his neck. “just shut up and touch my dick.” 

he wasn’t dignified with a response. kageyama began a trail of kisses down shouyou’s chest, only stopping for a moment to ghost a few breaths over his nipples, making shouyou’s hips to buck upwards in response, chasing the feeling of kageyama’s skin against his own. 

kageyama trailed down further, nipping and kissing at shouyou’s waistline, nosing along the slight bush of hair just below his navel. still gripping onto shoyou’s thighs, kageyama placed them on his shoulders, nosing further down. 

shouyou slid and tangled his hands into kageyama’s hair, pushing him closer and closer to where he craved. “ _fuck_ , just fucking.... _damn_.” 

he felt a vibration on his abs. “wow, aren’t you a fucking potty mouth.” 

glaring downwards, even though kageyama couldn’t see him, shouyou gave kageyama’s head a squeeze. “this potty mouth will choke you with his _monster thighs_ if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” 

he felt kageyama smile against him, and he sighed as kageyama finally _finally_ close his mouth around shouyou’s cock. he moaned and tugged on kageyama’s hair as he ran his tongue on the underside, and dug it into the slit, teeth just barely grazing the shaft. 

“damn,” he breathed out. “fucking perfect start to the day off.” 

kageyama pulled off his dick with an audible _pop_. “it’dve been nicer if i woke up and ate breakfast, not dick.” 

shouyou huffed out a breath, smiling brightly. “there goes the mood, you asshole.” kageyama pulled himself back up to face shouyou, and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

"mmmm, yup, have fun with your magnum dong while i go take a shower.” 

shouyou made a noise of protest, and reached for kageyama, but he’d already strided off to their bathroom. he pouted and stared at his dick, still at half-mast. “i guess i deserved that,” he said to no one in particular. “although that was a remarkably quick mood change.” 

he swung his legs off the side of the bed, grabbing a discarded pair of boxers on the floor, and headed off into the kitchen.  


✿✿✿✿✿

kageyama arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later, only to drape himself over shouyou burying his face into his neck.

shouyou smiled slightly as kageyama wrapped his hands around his waist, slowly swaying them back and forth a bit. “‘yama, your hands are gonna get burnt.”

kageyama sprung backwards, giving shouyou a quick kiss on the shoulder, and headed over to the plates cabinet. shouyou shook his head, mindfully watching the eggs and the microwaved whirred above him. 

fifteen minutes later, one broken plate, and one impatient cat later, shouyou sat with kageyama at their small breakfast table, saying a quick, _‘thank you for the meal’_ before digging into their bowls of pork curry and rice, with an egg on top. 

when kageyama was done, he intertwined their left pinkies as shouyou slowly finished his meal. 

“you’re being awfully affectionate today, yama-yama-kun. to what do i owe this rare occasion to?” shouyou teased, shoveling another helping of rice into his mouth. 

“you. you owe it to yourself.”

shouyou choked out his rice, flushing from his neck to his hairline. “don’t just _say_ things like that! do you wanna kill me?” 

kageyama gave him a blank stare. “sometimes.” 

shouyou’s mouth twitched upwards. “there he is!” kageyama rolled his eyes, offering a small smile as he fully intertwined their fingers. 

“what are we doing today?” he asked softly, reaching down with his other hand to pet their cat, hishou, on the head as she passed by. 

shouyou looked at him, contemplating, before saying, “i don’t really wanna do anything today, is that bad?”

“nah. i don’t really wanna do much either. but what would we do, doing nothing?” kageyama said, reaching out for shouyou’s other hand. 

he stared past kageyama, out the window for a beat. “watch some match highlights, maybe a shitty drama, go on a run?” 

kageyama screwed his face up in concentration, and looked up at the ceiling. after a minute or two, he said, “let’s start with a run, i guess. we’ll go from there.”

shouyou nodded, standing up, and pulling kageyama with him. he wrapped his arms around kageyama’s waist, and slid his hands up his back. “i missed you, i'm glad you’re finally back home.”

hands closed around shouyou’s lower back. “i missed you too dumbass, but i wasn’t expecting the stay time to extend that much.”

shouyou craned his neck upwards and puckered his lips comically, shutting his eyes in wait. he heard kageyama puff out a laugh above him, and smiled as he felt a pair of lips on his own. he pulled kageyama closer, licking into his mouth as they shared a series of slow, languid kisses. they both broke apart as they heard a loud _meow!_ from far below. 

kageyama scowled at hishou, and shouyou bent down to pick her up. 

“she wants kisses too.” 

scowl deepening, kageyama glared at the cat, but softened after she craned her neck to him, placing her tiny nose onto kageyama’s, and then shouyou’s, to which he responded by cuddling into her head. 

“my kisses are more important,” kageyama pouted. “she’s interrupting.” 

shouyou laughed, and stepped closer to kageyama again. he pecked kageyama on the cheek, and then the corner of his lips. “fine, you big baby. here’s your kisses.” 

he placed his lips back onto kageyama’s easing back into their lazy kisses. 

shouyou smiled into the kiss. 

dining room, sun streaming through the wide floor to ceiling window of their apartment, that _they_ owned. cat in hand. lazy day-off from their _pro volleyball careers_ kisses. _'yeah.'_ shouyou thought. _‘this is probably bliss.'_

✿✿✿✿✿

**Author's Note:**

>  _please_ come and scream at me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae), and for updates on my fics. 
> 
> (｀ω´)


End file.
